Noche de Grecia
by dekatsuki-inuchika
Summary: Después de un cansado tour en Grecia,Lud y feli aceptan una noche de regalo en un hotel, en donde descubren nuevas y extrañas sensaciones... mal sumari es lemon,leanlo .


**NOCHE DE GRECIA.**

Andando fuera de lugar, después de un recorrido por Grecia, llegaron al hotel Alemania e Italia, tenían una noche de regalo y la tomaron.

-Ah, Doitsu, ese fue un recorrido muy bonito ¡.-Dijo el italiano con su tono alegre de siempre al entrar a la habitación detrás del alemán.

-Si, supongo.-Ya tenían tiempo como pareja oficial, sin embargo, Ludwig sentía que Feliciano no se lo tomaba muy enserio, lo cual, era frustrante para un tipo tan formal como él. Lo amaba con locura y pasión, aunque no lo dijera con palabras, lo hacía con acciones, como cada vez que lo protegía de quienes lo molestaban, o cada vez que comía pasta junto con él, o como en muchas otras ocasiones cuando dormían juntos y lo consolaba cuando tenía pesadillas.

Miró al italiano quitarse los zapatos quitarse los zapatos sonriente y asomarse por la ventana, el también se quitó las botas y las dejó acomodadas a un lado de la cama, sólo había una; pensó en eso, -"De todas formas, si hubiera dos, dormiría conmigo."-

-Hera,hera..-Italia cerró la ventana y se tiró en la cama con los brazos extendidos inocentemente.

-Italia…Tenemos que hablar.-Y sin querer usó un tono militar. Italia se paró rápidamente tomando su pose de soldado.-S-sí capitán ¡.-

-Eh..no, esto..yo no..-Italia ladeó un poco la cabeza sin comprender.-¿entonces como?.-Ludwig se frotó la sien en señal de cansancio y luego lo miró fijamente, lo vio con esa mirada que hacía recordar a Sacro Imperio Romano, y esa forma sutil con la que expresaba sin palabras lo que sentía, haciendo que el italiano se confundiera más.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Doitsu?.-

-. . .-Lo pensó mucho, a decir verdad, pasaron muchas cosas por su mente. Todo se reducía a lo mismo, quería decirle a Italia cuanto lo quería, pero las palabras no se hallaban entre si.

-Sí, bueno…no, no malo. Pero pasa algo…-Dijo con esa inevitable seriedad suya.

-Hera. Y qué es?.-Duro como una tabla, Ludwig posó su mano en el hombro de Italia y lo siguió viendo. El sudor amenazaba con aparecer, y en sus mejillas se asomó ese sonrojo que lo delataba siempre. Sólo debía decirlo, no era tan difícil, aunque estaba batallando mucho, debía decírselo, el solo debía…y hablar…y confiar en que…es decir, ya eran pareja, qué había de malo en decir unas cuantas palabras de cariño de vez en cuando?.No, esto era difícil porque en realidad era muy raro, ¿De aquí a cuando le decía él a Italia que lo amaba?, no se contuvo más se decidió.

-Italia…¡Te amo!...-Transcurrió un silencio incómodo y su sonrojo se intensificó notablemente.

Pero a pesar de esto, Feliciano sonrió y le dijo:-Yo también te amo Doitsu!.-Se quedaron parados viéndose solamente, esperando que uno de los dos dijera algo.

-Yo…-El alemán se acercó al rostro del muchacho, esperando que entendiera lo que quería, quizás iba muy rápido, así que se alejó justo cuando lo iba a besar.

-¡Doitsu, Doitsu ,abrázame!.-Y se lanzó a los brazos de Alemania. Él era inocente, pero…su personalidad…y las cosas que hacía, su forma de expresarse, tentaban siempre al pecaminoso alemán; Con todos esos abrazos y todos esos besos, él quisiera poder tocarlo, de no ser porque era tan delicado. Femenino a decir verdad. No sabía que hacer, lo tenía ya en sus brazos, de él dependía si lo hacía…o no…

Así que solo le acarició el cabello suavemente despeinándolo un poco. Feliciano se dio la vuelta haciendo que Ludwig quedara tras de él, y se agarró del brazo de Alemania para que lo siguiera abrazando.

-Abrázame más fuerte, Doitsu!.-Y se apretó contra él. En seguida, aunque no fuera intencionalmente, el alemán sintió su miembro en el trasero del italiano, y se sorprendió un poco por las cosas que estaba pensando en ese instante. Italia dio un pequeño respiro, sé había sobresaltado también con el contacto, pero por una razón que tampoco entendió, se juntó más a su cuerpo.

-Pero…¿estás de acuerdo con esto?.-Y en su pecho sintió como asentía con la cabeza .Feliciano soltó un pequeño quejido para asentir.

-Doitsu es tan fornido y tan macho, y siempre me proteges cuando estoy en problemas, yo…haré lo que te parezca correcto, además, yo quiero mucho a Doitsu.-Y ambos sintieron un extraño escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas.

Lentamente el alemán se dirigió al cuello de la camisa de Feliciano, pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-siento como si no quisieras que esto pasara…-Feliciano volteó su cabeza, quedando frente a frente.

-Son nervios…es mi primera vez.-

-Bueno, también es mi primera vez. Confesó apenado. -Sigue, puedes hacerlo..-Pero antes de que dijera otra cosa, el mayor lo besó, lo besó con intensidad, con tanta energía y flujo, que en el momento, el mundo se redujo sólo a ellos dos y su locura. Probando que el sexo puede ser tierno y romántico ,y no sólo placer, Ludwig y Feliciano empezaron su primera vez…

El alemán volvió al cuello de la camisa y le fue desabrochando botón por botón, dejando poco a poco el pecho desnudo del italiano. Lo despojó de la camisa tirándola al suelo, y volvió a ponerse de frente besándolo mientras éste le desabrochaba también la camisa, en un suspiro Ludwig se quitó la camisa interior y se dispuso a quitarle los pantalones; Unieron sus respiraciones con fulgor y una desesperación que los excitaba locamente. Alemania empezó a introducir su mano en el pantalón del muchacho acariciando lo que alcanzaba, cuando al mismo tiempo se los iba quitando.

Para cuando acordaron quedaron ambos en ropa interior en medio de la habitación, entre caricias suaves y fuertes. Alemania lo empezó a llevar hacia la cama bajando sus grandes manos por el torso de Italia, mientras le besaba el cuello, la boca, el cuello, los hombros…Lo tomó por la cadera con delicadeza, para tomar sus bóxers y bajarlos en lo que quedaban acostados sobre la un poco ruidosa cama. Lo tiró en la cama cual carácter de bestia feroz, haciendo soltar gemidos a la presa, se puso sobre él ;Ahora completamente desnudos, y fue besándole cerca de la ingle hasta llegar al vientre. Lo lamió hasta el cuello, y después se posó atrás del italiano, metiéndole el pene por detrás.

-Ahh,ahh..!!-Gemía Italia, le dolió primero, pero mientras la fricción se acompasaba su placer aumentaba, y no dejaba de gemir excitado por sentir el esbelto cuerpo del alemán en él, era algo que se introducía en el, resonaba en su pecho y sacudía sus entrañas, haciéndolo perder el aliento.

-Ahh…Doitsu..Ah..-Seguía gimiendo. -Ehh..ah..duele?..ah..-decía con la respiración entrecortada pero llena de satisfacción.

-Ahh.. un poco..ah..ah..!-En eso el italiano tuvo un orgasmo, y no puedo evitar eyacular en las colchas; Alemania segué metiéndolo y sacándolo, cada vez con más fuerza, mientras con las manos tocaba el pene del italiano, era incitante, excitante, tan, placentero sentirse cuerpo a cuerpo; el roce de sus sexos era aturdidoramente perfecto; el alemán siempre había considerado el cuerpo del muchacho atractivo, era delgado y sin mucho musculo, pero perfectamente modelado. Se gozaba con la vista verlo en esa forma, al natural, y sólo para él, ver cómo su debilidad lo hacía perfectamente manejable.

-Ah..-El italiano se volteó de frente al alemán y metió la cabeza entre sus piernas, para encontrar con la boca el orgullo del mayor. Se lo chupó junto con cariñosas y débiles mordidas, lo que hizo que Alemania eyaculara también, se ponía duro, y su calor también aumentó, le apretaba el trasero a Feliciano. De pronto él se dejó llevar también. El muchacho sacó el pene de su mayor de la boca y fue besándole el torso hasta llegar lascivamente a sus labios, bajó después hasta su cuello, donde le dio un gran beso, mientras lo abrazaba por la nuca, le provocó un pequeño chupetón; de la misma forma, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en otro lago de pasión y emoción, Haciendo que sus miembros se encontraran frente a frente, rozándose el uno con el otro, como tratando de encender fuego cuando ya se estaban quemando.

Y el alemán lo volvió a colocar debajo de él, lo acomodó y lentamente besó el pene del italiano, para después meterlo en su boca, y sacarlo, y besarlo, morderlo, chuparlo. Su cólera aumentaba y con la misma candencia de antes le volvió a meter su miembro en el trasero y lo frotaba, Lo metía y lo sacaba, o metía y lo sacaba, haciéndolo caer en un mar de delirios y orgasmos, entre gemidos y gritos de ambos, que solo el placer comprendía en su máxima expresión.

Sentían como el aire se espesaba, haciendo sudar de vigor a los dos; para ser la primera vez no lo hacían tan mal, eran como dos expertos sin experiencia , pero con mucha imaginación.

Y mientras seguían en su acto, Ludwig fue aproximándose a su cuello, lamiendo y luego besando, para después hacer lo suyo con una mirada jugosa, le dejó un gran chupetón que lo hizo gemir más.

-No lo haces..ah..tan mal..-le susurró al oído mientras sus manos abrazaban el torso suave y sudoroso del italiano frotándolo contra él. -ujum..Ah..-.

-me ..hace pensar que ..ya lo habías hecho..ah..-Esto le provocó una sonrisa divertida al rubio. Se acercó nuevamente al rostro del chico mirándolo fijamente, y teniéndolo entre sus fuertes brazos, lo besó de nuevo, tocando el rulo y provocando distintas y extrañas sensaciones en Italia.

Lo hicieron hasta rendirse, quedando tiernamente dormidos en un cálido abrazo, de hecho, esa misma noche, cuando entre un instante y otro, se rindieron a los brazos del sueño, volvieron a vivir lo acontecido y quedaron dormidos aun cuando ya lo estaban, amándose en un eterno espejo de sueños que reflejaba una y otra vez los pensamientos más profundos de ellos mismos, se reflejaba cada vez de una forma más especial, haciendo que nunca pudieran olvidar las cosas que sucedieron en esas mudas paredes, esa noche de otoño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente en la recepción:

-Buenos días. -Saludó el griego.

-¿Vino a la supervisión diaria? Ò ¿quiere que le de su habitación?.-Dijo servicial la recepcionista , que lo miraba alegre, como siempre, feliz de tener al señor Grecia en el hotel.

-Me informaron que llegaron unos amigos, -rió para si. -bueno, no sólo vine a ver a esos dos, ¿Ya salieron?-La señorita buscó en la computadora.-Eh..no señor, no han salido.-

Heracles se sorprendió un poco, aunque su expresión seguía despreocupada e irresistible, agarró sin decir nada las llaves de aquella habitación y se dirigió calmadamente al elevador.

-Ah..-suspiró la recepcionista.-..el señor Grecia-san es tan lindo..-

Por su parte, el castaño estaba ansioso por comprobar que la razón de que aquellos dos no hubieran salido ya, era..Bueno, seguro se divirtieron mucho anoche y debieron de quedar muy cansados; Se permitió una pequeña risa burlona y se paró frente a la puerta, introdució las llaves y silenciosamente abrió la puerta,

No se sorprendió, ni se ruborizó; Aquellos cuerpos hablaban de más, y no evitó su irresistible sonrisa complaciente, Volvió a salir, pensando que en Grecia, las noches en pareja, siempre serán más divertidas.

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic lemon yaoi, ojalá les haiga gustado. Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, ideas. . .(XD).Dejen review.**


End file.
